Bane
Bane (ベーン), also known as God of Destruction Bane (破壊の神) is one of the God of Destruction and Saiyan race as well and one of the most dangerous one of them all and used to serve as the Second In Command to Kail. Bane is one of the dangerous God of Destructions in all world and since Kail Dead, he's now working for his new boss Loki and he could crush him, but Loki can easily beat him with his own game. Bane serves as the secondary antagonist throughout Season Four. Appearance and Personality: According in ancient times that Bane was born as a wild character when he was chosen to become a God of Destruction and powerful elite. He murder his own families when he was 6 years old, marauder his uncle that he savage and uncontrollable child whose born as wild savage mad man and yet they have call him Bane. He have long black hair with similar face like Vegeta and wearing a God of Destruction outfit with single earring like all God of Destruction and wear two bracelets like all God of Destructions as well. According to Harmony God that Cassa knows him that Bane is same species and yet he try to punishemnt when Bane strike against when Skukumei and Guru are the only one who can stop him when Shukumei give Bane a Poweful blow by kick and punch and Bane learn a value lesson about Harmony God that he is no match against them except one Cassa the weakest and third strongest of all Harmony. Kali, former and queen of Destruction admiring his work so that she hired him as his personal and poweful guards to all God of Destructions that all God of Destruction are no match against him. But when he met Lucifer and try to threat when Lucifer quickly easily defeated him in split second that Bane have never seen a powerful Angel with incredible speed like a Harmony. After Kail agree to join from this little game and beginning step in the Chaos War. Bane like the sound of his war game so that he could get his hand on Cassa once more and yet he fought against the Harmony God and found his main prizes, Cassa in a single showdown and yet Bane learn that Cassa is getting stronger and yet Bane learn that Cassa got more upper hand against him in the Chaos War and yet he didn't know that Lucifer calling him and the others God of Destructions as Puppets. After Kali was killed when Loki step forward and took her place as the new leader of God of Destructions when Bane sick at him knowing he only serve Lady Kai when he threat and torment on him, Loki give Bane a painful lesson about his powerful ability that Loki is superior that Kail that Bane have no but to serve his new Master. New God of Destruction Leader - Loki, The Emperor of God of destructions. Powers and Abilities As a God of Destruction, Bane is one of the most powerful gods in existence, being vastly comparable to that of Pandora. Bane is stated to be so powerful that his might virtually surpasses that of all the Gods of Destruction from the 1st Multiverse. Bane was able to fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan God form, but wasn't able to get an upperhand against him. In his Super Saiyan Rose form, Bane was able to fight on par and overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Bane was able to hold his own against Gohan in his Super Saiyan 5 form, but was also overpowered. When utilizing his God of Destruction state, Bane was able to easily overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form, but was eventually defeated by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. His power level is about 1,980,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a God of Destruction, Bane has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be nearly comparable to a Super Saiyan God. Baneis able to fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. He is also able to easily beat Apollo in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: Bane can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. He also appeared behind Hephaestus in an instant. He is also shown to be faster than a Super Saiyan God. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Bane can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Bane is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Bane also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Bane can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Energy Nullification '- Bane is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Bane. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Sickle of Sorrow - A more powerful version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer technique used by Bane in his Super Saiyan Rose form. It became capable of opening a large rift in the universe to an unknown place or time which would release an evil energy. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Bane's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Bane can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Bane causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Bane's colour is reddish-pink. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Bane utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Bane coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Bane has this technique. Bane creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. * Emperors Death Beam - This is a more powerful variation of the Golden Death-Beam technique. Transformations Super Saiyan Rose Bane achieved this form, after training with Loki and Erion. Super Saiyan Rose is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation in which can only be achieved by Saiyans who have evil hearts and those who are actual deities. In this form, Bane can fight on par with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 59,400,000,000,000,000,000,000. God of Destruction Bane achieved this form, after awakening his power as a God of Destruction. In this state, Bane's appearance is still the same as his Super Saiyan Rose form, but his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn reddish-purple. Bane also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Also, his power has increased tremendously to the point of being superior to that of a Super Saiyan 5. In this form, Bane can easily overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form. But he proved to be no match against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue 5. His power level in this form is about 178,200,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Bane and Loki - Bane is very loyal to Loki and tends to follow his orders without question. They also share a good friendship as they won't hesitate into aiding each-other in battles. Loki seems to consider Bane like a brother to him. Bane and Erion - Bane seems to be extremely fearful but loyal towards Lord Erion and follows his every order. Bane and Vegeta - Bane seems to share an extreme hatred towards Vegeta as he sees him as a disgrace to the Saiyan Race. Vegeta considers Bane to be a traitor to the Saiyan race as well. Bane and Quirk - Quirk shares a close relationship with Bane. Quirk and Bane share a very strong brotherly bond and they usually train together. Quotes (To Vegeta) "You're a Tratior!" (To Himself) "Tratiors? Did you think I'm a traitor to my kind, from what I did? You seem quite afraid to see you." (To Vegeta) "I'm not a afraid of you!!!" To Vegeta) "Then, let's us dance to know who is best strongest of us all!" (To himself) "I was born of a wild man that I'd never cried from my own planet. I make people afraid that I'm Bane of thier heart that I can easily over rank my of my people. I'd murder own families with my bare hand with little help of course. He was chosen to be a God of Destruction to make thier local bleed. I'd admit that I wasn't strong enough to take down those Harmony God that thier overwhelmingly me From thier superior authority's. I am Bane, God of Destruction and loyal servant to my one master. I will make thier hearts bleed that I'm Bane of existence."Category:Antagonists Category:God of destruction Category:Characters Category:Gods